


Bad

by Blxwjobsforclones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxwjobsforclones/pseuds/Blxwjobsforclones
Summary: Fives it's in a very long mission, but Rex and Wolffe will take care for you.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> More shit!   
> Comment please!

It was late. An insane hour for you to be awake and thinking the thoughts that were wedged into your brain. But there you were, laying in bed, willing away the scandalous thoughts of the things you would do to your boyfriend if he were home with you. As luck would have it, he was away on a mission, lone wolfing it and leaving Rex and Wolffe to look after you while the others were working on their own separate jobs. You assured him that you’d be fine and didn’t need ‘looking after’.

“You never know when you might need something, Y/N.” He warned you. So instead of dragging it out and making a big deal out of nothing, you let it roll off of your back.

You hated when Fives made you stay home instead of assisting him on cases. He undermined your abilities and babied you. Even though you knew his intentions were good, it still irked you. But above all, what you hated most was the agreement that he constructed.

“Tell it to me one more time, baby doll.” He requested. You rolled your eyes and sighed before reciting the one rule you couldn’t bend or break.

“No touching myself while you’re gone.” Fives smiled, clearly satisfied with your reply. He bent down to kiss you on the forehead and stroke your hair.

“These two weeks will be over before you know it. Be good.”

The sound of your holocommunicator buzzing on your nightstand shook you from the memory.

Speak of the Devil.

“Hey there, stranger.”

You heard him chuckle softly on the other end of the call. “Hey, sweetheart. How’s my girl holding up?”

You played with hem of your t-shirt and sighed. “Bored. Horny. Missing my boyfriend. All in all, I could be better.”

The smile Fives wore was heard though the words that he spoke, “That’s a dangerous combo you got going there. Have you been good, Y/N?”

His presumptuous tone made you roll your eyes. “Yes, Fiv. I’m fighting with every bone in my body, but I’ve been a good girl.”

“I know it’s hard, doll. But I promise, you’ll get a reward for following the rules so well.” You could hear the shuffling on the other end and you knew Fives was back in his quarters and undressing for the night. You pictured him loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants before removing his shirt. The image of your half naked boyfriend made you ache.

“Fives, baby, please tell me you’re coming home soon. I’m dying over here.” You didn’t care how desperate and pathetic you sounded.

The bed creaked under Fives weight and you knew he was laying down now. “Mmm, my girl just wants to cum so bad, doesn’t she?” Good god, he was just toying with you now. You groaned and closed your eyes, replaying the last time you and Fives had sex - just before he left. You could still hear the slapping of his skin against yours echoing through your ears. “You want my cock buried so deep inside of your tight little pussy, don’t you, Y/N? Want me hitting that sweet spot so hard and fast, huh?”

You gripped the sheets in your hands and twisted your legs to alleviate some of the pressure between them. “Fives,” You warned.

“Or do you want me in your mouth? You know how I love looking into those gorgeous eyes while I have my hand caught in your hair and watching my dick disappear past those pretty lips.” His breath was becoming ragged and you could hear the faint lather from the lotion he squeezed into his hand. Fuck.

“Goddammit, Fives, you’re killing me,” You whined into the receiver. It would be so easy to just snake your hand between your thighs. He wouldn’t even know-

“Don’t even think about it, Y/N. You won’t get your reward if you do that.” What, did he have surveillance set up in your room or something? “Come on, be a good girl and help me out…”

He was torturing you already, and now he wanted assistance while jacking himself off. Phone sex isn’t the most fun when only one person is able to please themselves, but you knew better than to go against his wishes. If he wants a cock tease, then you were gonna give him hell. He deserved it.

“Mmm, yes, daddy. I want you in my mouth so bad. It’s so warm and wet and ready for you.” You rolled your tongue around in your mouth and licked your lips. You were only teasing yourself more.

“That’s more like it. Tell me more, Y/N.” He urged you on in a gruff voice.

“I wanna feel your cum fill my mouth and slide down my throat. Wanna suck you off until you’re all nice and clean again.” Using your finger, you made a popping sound with your mouth for emphasis. “Then I wanna kiss back up your body, graze my teeth against your nipples just the way you like, making my way to that spot just below your ear, you know, the one that makes you go crazy.”

Grunts and groans were your only replies besides whispered curses under Fives’s breath. You could picture him perfectly. Naked. Skin glistening with sweat, glowing under the dim lighting. Muscles tense as he pumped himself into his slick hand. But still, you continued with your torment. “Then I wanna feel your hands all over me. Pulling my hair and gripping my skin. Mmm, I want you to slowly reach down between my thighs and play with my clit.” You smiled upon hearing Fives whimper at the thought.

“Y/N, I’m close baby, just a little—ah—more,” He could barely speak above a whisper at the pace he was going.

“I wanna throw you on the bed and have my way with you. Wanna ride you for everything you’re worth. Feel that big cock stretching me. Grind against you while you rub my tits. Come on baby, cum for me.” You moaned, begging for his release so you could end your own torture. A strangled groan and shortened breaths signaled that his orgasm struck. Your mouth watered at the thought of his chest and stomach painted with the white stickiness.

Fives took a minute to compose himself and slow his heart rate, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Fuck, darlin’. I love it when you talk dirty like that.” He was smirking. You could tell.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Whining usually wasn’t your thing, but you craved the relief you had just granted for him.

“Don’t worry. I promise, I’ll make it up to you. Get some rest, I’ll call in again tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Y/N.” And with that, he hung up.

Tossing your phone aside, you slid down the headboard and laid on your back with an unfulfilled groan. But you did as told, letting sleep take over your deprived body until morning came.

You had slept in a little later than usual due to your late night antics. The smell of coffee had awakened your senses and it called out to you. Stretching your limbs as you walked down the halls and into the kitchen, you offered Rex a sleepy smile when he handed you a steaming mug.

He laughed softly and matted your hair down a bit. “Looks like you had a rough night, huh kid?”

You rolled your eyes at the memory and sipped your drink. “Your best friend is an asshole.” You spoke from behind the cup.

Rex wore a smirk that you couldn’t quite read. The look in his eyes made a chill run down your spine and his stare was lasting longer than usual. “Come on, Y/N, he’s not all that bad. In fact, sometimes he can be pretty damn great.”

Okay, now that was weird. Rex rarely ever shows appreciation towards Fives like this. You didn’t get to think too hard on his strange behavior before he spoke again. “Just let me know if you need anything. Anything at all, okay, Y/N?” He walked behind you to exit the room. What surprised you was that he spanked your ass softly before leaving.

What the hell?

“What the hell do you mean you’re not leaving until tomorrow, Fives?” There you go whining again. He was supposed to have been almost home by now.

“Turns out I didn’t finish the job as well as I thought. I’m pretty sure I just made this thing angrier than before.” The speeder’s engine shut off and you heard the footprints on the ground.

“I told you to let one of us go with you, but God forbid you listen to me.” The irritation in your voice was evident.

"Doll, I’ll be fine. I’m actually meeting up with Echo for reinforcement. We’ll kill this son of a bitch and I’ll race my ass back home to you, okay?“

Sighing, you ran your hand through your hair and shrugged. "Okay, Fives. Be careful. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Y/N. I’ll call after the job is done. Be good.” He gave his usual warning before ending the call.

Tossing your phone on the bed, you left your room in search of a distraction.

Great. Now I’m boyfriendless and horny beyond belief. Stupid fucking rule. Hey, maybe if I sit on the washing machine naked, it won’t count against me because I’m not technically touching myself…

Your thoughts were interrupted by hushed voices talking in the living room. The only ones here besides you were Rex and Wolffe. They were obviously talking about something serious, and you didn’t want to disturb their conversation, so you did the only thing you could do. Hide behind the wall and eavesdrop.

“Yeah, he called me last night and told me the same thing.” You heard Rex say.

“Do you think we should take him up on his offer?” Wolffe asked.

Rex chuckled. “I mean, have you looked at Y/N? We’d be crazy not to at least ask her.”

Your brows furrowed at the sound of your name. What the hell were they talking about?

“And we have his consent…” Wolffe lingered on that statement. “You’re right, this is too good of a proposal to let go to waste. Let’s go talk to Lady Y/N.”

Rounding the corner as if you hadn’t been standing there for the entire conversation, you walked down the steps and repeated Wolffe. “Talk to Lady Y/N about what?”

When their eyes met yours, it sent a chill down your spine. They shared a look of curiosity trying to disguise itself as something else. Lust. You’d know the look of lust anywhere. But why it was directed at you from someone other than Fives, you didn’t have a clue. Wolffe licked his lips and stepped closer to you, extending his hand for you take and follow him over to where Rex was leaning casually against the back of the couch.

“You seem so tense, Y/N.” Rex spoke softly from behind you as his hands started to rub the knots out of your neck. Instantly, you relaxed into his touch. You didn’t know if it was his warmth, or that you were craving contact, but you let your eyes fall shut as he continued his decent to your shoulders.

Without having to open your eyes, you felt Wolffe’s presence close the space between your bodies. His breath fanned over your face as he pushed your hair behind your ear and out of your face. “Why are you so tense, Y/N?” His voice was no higher than a gruff whisper.

“Tell us, littlu'n.” Rex urged from behind you, his fingers now sliding down your arms.

“I haven’t had sex in over two weeks. Fives doesn’t let me touch myself when he’s away.” You don’t know why you confessed as easily as you did. Rex and Wolffe were some of your best friends, and you talked about everything under the sun. But you all usually kept your sex lives under wraps. “All I want is to be touched. I want release so bad and I can’t have it.”

Rex’s warm breath hitting the back of your neck made you shiver as Wolffe glided his fingers across the hem of your shirt. “You know, we would be more than happy to help you, Y/N. Give you what you crave most.” Wolffe said as his knuckles lightly brushed against your hipbones.

“Honored.” Rex corrected him.

At this admittance, your eyes shot open. You didn’t know who too look at. Both Wolffe and Rex shared the same calm look that didn’t show any sign of joking. Before you could start bombarding them with questions and accusations, you were silenced.

“Fives told us to assist you while he’s on his mission. He said to do whatever you asked of us.” Wolffe informed you.

“Said it was your reward for being such a good little girl.” Rex continued.

That’s when you knew it had to be true. Only Fives would say something like that to you. Although, it sounded wonderful coming from his best friend’s mouth. You were already getting off on how close they were to you. Like they said, you’d be crazy not to take him up on his offer. So you let yourself relax back into Rex’s chest, bringing one of your arms up to rest on Wolffe’s shoulder while the other snaked around the back of Rex’s neck.

“So, how is this gonna work boys?” You asked, looking from one man to the other.

Wolffe and Rex looked up at each other, silently asking each other if you had really just agreed to this. After letting the realization set in, they couldn’t help the grin that played on their lips. “How ever you want it to work, Y/N. You call the shots.” Wolffe slowly dragged his lips up your arm, grazing his teeth along your shoulder. “We’ve been instructed to do whatever you like, my lady. Your wish, is our command.”

Both of them coaxing you from each end was stimulating your senses. Your body was already on fire and they had hardly even done anything yet. And it dawned on you that you didn’t have to be Fives’s good little girl for the night. Being good all of the time was exhausting. You wanted to rebel. You wanted to be bad. The beast inside of you was awakening at the thought of all the possibilities.

You reached for both of their hands and smirked at them, leading them to your bedroom. Once inside, you closed the door and rested your back against it. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips slowly, drawing their attention to your mouth. They closed the space between your bodies when you beckoned them over. One of your hands slid up and down Wolffe’s chest, while the other mimicked the same action to Rex. “Did Fives give you any rules that you have to abide by?”

They both shook their heads no. “He said anything you want, goes.” Rex breathed out.

You smiled and pulled him closer by his collar, bringing his mouth to yours. Your lips ghosted over his gently. “Good.” Pulling Wolffe closer as well, you tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth. “Because I wanna feel, taste, every inch of the two of you.” Your words earned a moan from both men. “So get comfortable boys,” You squeezed past them, peeling your shirt off as you sauntered over to your bed. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Kneeling on your mattress, you silently used your finger to beckon them over to you. They sat at each side, Rex to your right and Wolffe to your left, eagerly awaiting your next move. You crawled behind Wolffe and slid your hands down his chest, latching your mouth to the back of his ear and sucking a soft bruise there while you gathered the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of his frame. He tilted his head to the side and exhaled slowly, shuddering when your fingers trailed over his pectorals and left goosebumps in their wake. Then, you moved over to Rex, pulling his t-shirt over his head and discarding it with the rest of the clothes.

“Kneel.” You motioned for Rex to mirror your stance on the bed. He did as told, kneeling behind you. Wolffe watched and waited for you to give him an order.

“Come here, Wolffe.” Relishing in the way you said his name, he shivered, his eyes slowly hazing over as he too came to a kneeling position in front of you.

The two men sandwiched you between them, giving you little to no space to move. You backed your ass into Rex’s crotch, grinding slowly. His jeans grew tighter as he grunted and rested his hands on your hips. Your hands slid up and down Wolffe’s toned chest, enjoying the feeling of his abs underneath your fingertips. When your eyes met, you smirked and leaned into him, crashing your lips against his. Wolffe cupped your face in his hands, deepening the kiss. His lips parted just enough for you to slip your tongue past them, making him groan at the feeling of your tongue massaging his. Your hips never stopped moving against Rex’s as you occupied Wolffe with your mouth. When you pulled away from Wolffe, one of your arms slipped around the back of Rex’s neck, tugging on the ends of his hair until his head was forced back to give you access to his neck. You sucked on his pulse point until your name fell from his lips.

Wolffe watched in amazement for a moment until he noticed your half bare chest being unattended to. He palmed your breasts through your bra roughly, to which your responded with a moan against Rex’s skin. Rex’s hands gripped you tighter as the vibrations from your mouth beat against his throat..

“You know, Fives always handles me like I’m made of glass. Always so gentle with me. Calls me his good little girl,” You tilted your head up so that your mouth brushed against Rex’s fervently as you arched into Wolffe’s touch. Wolffe leaned down to your chest and nipped at your skin, sucking over the marks he made with his teeth. One of Rex’s hands pushed into the back of your shorts, squeezing your ass harshly. “But not you.” You breathed out, leaning your head on Rex’s chest. “You take me for what I really am.”

Wolffe glided his hands up your sides and looked up at you from where his face was buried between your breasts. “And what are you really, Y/N?”

A slap to the back of your thigh stopped you from answering. Instead, you moaned through a bitten lip. “A bad girl.” Rex replied for you. You could hear the grin on his lips without having to look at him. “Mmm, I bet you’re a naughty little thing in bed, aren’t you, littlu'n?” His voice was beautifully gruff. All you could do was nod.

“I bet you like it nice and rough, don’t you, Y/N?” Wolffe mumbled into the crook of your neck as he kissed his way upward. Again, you nodded. “Tell us. Let us know what you like. We want to pleasure you to the fullest of our abilities, my lady.”

Just thinking of all the possibilities that the two of them could do to your body was enough to surrender you useless. But you weren’t about to roll over and play the good little girl role again. They were going to do what you wanted, alright.

Taking the wrist of each man, you led their hands to each side of your ass. “I like to be spanked.”

Rex and Wolffe shared a look and smiled before drawing back and slapping your skin. You knew your ass was blushed from the sting without having to look back at it. The men kneaded your flesh in the palms of their hands to soothe the sweet ache.

“Go on, cyare.” Rex nuzzled his nose against the shell of your ear as he pushed your shorts down your legs. Wolffe held you while Rex pulled them the rest of the way off.

Your breath was shaky as you sighed. “Bitten. I like to be bitten. Clawed at. I want bruises in the form of your fingertips scattered all over my body.” Your chest was heaving and you had to choke down a moan at the thought of it all.

The smirk that was plastered on Wolffe’s lips sent a shiver down your spine. He trailed his fingers down your sides, his nails digging into your skin and leaving marks that led to your panties. You sighed contently, resting your head on Rex’s shoulder as he unhooked your bra and discarded it. Wolffe hunched over on his knees, propping himself up on his elbows as his fingers massaged your thighs harshly. His thumb slowly brushed against your clothed clit, making you whimper.

Rex wrapped your hair around his hand and tugged your head back to look at him. Your bottom lip was held captive by your teeth as another moan escaped the back of your throat from his aggressiveness. His free hand traveled down your neck, to your chest, and finally to your ample breast. He took your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and teasing the bud.

“Look at me.” Rex’s demand was met. Your mouth was gaped and your eyes clouded with lust. Rex’s tongue traced your bottom lip as Wolffe peppered kisses along your inner thigh.

Although you loved the attention being paid to you, you felt as if you were losing control. You carded your fingers though Wolffe’s hair and pulled until he was at eye level with you. “Lay. Now.” He obliged, laying back on the pillows and watching for your next order. You peeled off your panties, tossing them away carelessly. “Bare down, fellas. We’ve got work to do.”

They did as instructed, stripping down and waiting for your next command. After telling Rex to wait at the foot of the bed, you crawled over to Wolffe, leaving open mouthed kisses up the path of his body until you reached his lips. His throbbing hard on brushed against your leg, emitting a hiss from the Maker beneath you. “You know, I’d be more than happy to help you out with that,” You whispered softly into his ear. He groaned in response. “But only if you return the favor.”

Before he could speak, you pecked his lips and moved up to straddle his face. You faced Rex, grinning at the sight of his slack jaw as he watched Wolffe tease your already soaked folds. You never took your eyes off of him as you leaned down and took Wolffe’s cock into your hand. When your grip tightened around Wolffe’s tip, he licked a long, hard strip along your cunt. A strangled groan sounded from deep inside of your throat and you licked your lips, looking back and forth between Rex’s eyes and his unattended to length. He got the hint and made his way over to you.

Rex pumped himself in his hand a few times while you retrieved the lube from your bedside table and squirted some into your palm, slicking Wolffe’s dick with it. You smiled at Rex and crashed your lips to his passionately before showering his skin with kisses, trailing down his stomach. Your tongue licked along his shaft before you sucked him into your mouth. His hand tangled into your hair, guiding your head back and forth on him.

“Harder.” Your command was muffled due to your full mouth, but obliged. Rex tightened his grasp and pulled your head back, thrusting his hips in sync with you.

Your motions never let up on Wolffe. You continued to pump him tight in your clutch, twisting your wrist and rubbing your thumb along the vein under his tip. When he began to suck on your clit, it was the beginning of your downfall. He snaked his arms around your thighs as you rode his mouth for all it was worth until you came. Moans and straggled breaths were the only sounds echoing around the room as he helped you ride it out.

You knew it was only a matter of time before they followed suit. With a flick of the wrist and hollowed cheeks, you got what you wanted. Rex’s load filled your mouth as Wolffe’s spewed over your chest and stomach.

After swallowing Rex’s cum, you licked up Wolffe’s until he was clean of the sticky substance. You fell to your back and smiled to yourself, still in bliss from what had just happened. Rex kissed your temple and Wolffe moved the hair away from your face. You let your eyes fall shut and hummed softly.

“Anything else we can do for you, cyary'ika?” Wolffe asked.

“Anything at all?” Rex pressed.

You could lie, you were already warn out. A certain amount of time without sexual exertion can feel like running a marathon once you finally get back in the game. But it had been too long, and the craving for it only grew stronger. There was no chance in hell that this opportunity was going to happen again, so why not take full advantage of it?

Rex and Wolffe were laying on their sides, waiting for your answer. They knew from your grin that you weren’t finished with them. Their calm gentleness was replaced with dominate roughness as they each took a leg and spread you open. Rex’s teeth nipped at your throat while Wolffe clawed his way up your thigh. They each took a nipple into their mouths, taunting and teasing in such a delicious fashion that you felt the room spin.

You ran your hands through their hair and pulled them up to look at you. “Enough teasing. Fuck me already.” You half pleaded, half commanded.

Both men helped you up and positioned you between them, Rex in front of you and Wolffe behind. You ground your hips into Rex’s and pulled Wolffe in for a bruising kiss. Both of them were hesitant, not wanting to hurt you in any way, but you quickly assured them.

“I’m fine, I can take it. Just please, I can’t wait any more. I need you, please, I need both of you.” You didn’t care how pathetic you sounded. All the teasing had you more turned on than ever and you longed to be filled to the highest extent.

Wolffe slowly eased himself into you after coating himself with the lubricant. You sighed and rested your head in the crook of his neck as he rubbed circles into your hips to soothe you.

“Come on, Cap. Can’t get this party started without you.” Despite your approval, Rex was still timid. You stroked his cheek and pulled him close until your lips brushed against his. “Please, Rex. You don’t know how bad I need this. How bad I need you. ” You whispered against his mouth.

He whimpered, nodding and readying himself before sliding into you with ease. Groans and sighs emitted from each of you as they allowed you time to adjust to their lengths. After signaling that it was okay to move, they rocked their hips back and forth, switching speeds and going in and out of sync with each other.

There wasn’t much you could do besides help spring them on. Your hands caressed every inch of Rex while your mouth took care of Wolffe. You felt Wolffe twitch inside of you, which in turn made your walls tense around him and Rex. They were trying their damnedest to hold back until you came first. Sloppy thrusts and hot mouths all deemed you to your end.

You came hard, feeling your slickness slide down your thighs as Rex and Wolffe continued until their orgasms hit. You were filled to the hilt. Their actions slowed to a complete stop and they slowly pulled out of you, laying you down gently.

You all were still fighting to regulate your breathing as you lay tangled up in one another. Rex rolled over to his side and nuzzled his face into your neck. “Fives is one lucky motherfucker.”

You laughed softly and pushed his hair out of his face. Rex’s communicator rang from the back of his jean pocket. As he got up to answer it, Wolffe pulled you closer and kissed your lips sweetly. Rex’s voice was muffled for the most part, but he turned around to look at you and Wolffe as he spoke.

“Yeah, Fives. She was a very good girl.”


End file.
